Under the Rain
by Miyako97
Summary: Tan solo una sonrisa y un paraguas bastaron para que tuviera mas ganas de verte. Ahora que has vuelto conmigo, no te dejaré ir nunca mas. Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto que hay gente que se quejó de eso.
1. Epílogo

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeno... Este es mi primer Fic publicado o sea que... No seáis muy duros conmigo! La idea de la lluvia es un tema muy recurrente en mis chibihistorietas y me gustó bastante el papel que tiene en en esta. A ver que opináis vosotros! Por cierto... Se que Kurotsuchi, Oonoki y Deidara no son familiares, pero me gusto ponerlos así, ademas era necesario ponerlo así para el desarrollo de la historia. Sera bastante (muy) largo, pero iré poco a poco para que vayais asimilando ideas XD El epílogo es corto pero tan solo es una entrada a lo que viene**

_Lo que se esconde tras la lluvia (Epílogo)_

Era dia cinco de Mayo. Dos siluetas se situaban en el cementerio. Una de ellas era de un niño de pelo rubio, con la mirada perdida en una de las lápidas, mientras que la otra figura era de un hombre mayor que rezaba a la lapida.

_-Vamonos, Deidara-_ Dijo el viejo separando las manos y cogiendo su paraguas _-La tia debe estar preparndote la tarta-._

_-Si, abuelo...-_Dijo el pequeño Deidara con voz infantil y girandose hacia fuera.

Mientras iban hacia afuera de el cementerio, rubio vió a un chico pelirojo ante una tumba, llorando y sin paraguas.

_-Abuelito...-_ Tiró del brazo de su abuelo y señala a el pelirojo _-Quien es ese chico?-._

_-Ah?-_ Mira al chico señalado y vuelve a mirar a Deidara, acariciandole la cabeza _-Debe ser el hijo de alguien de la gente que habia ayer en accidente de tren, pero no pasa nada, seguro que lo vienen a buscar pronto-_

Deidara no escuchó nada de lo que dijo el abuelo a partir de lo del accidente de tren. Estuvo un rato mirando al otro chico hasta que se decidió y echó a correr hacia él. El grito de su abuelo paso desapercibido con el ruido de la lluvia. Cuando llegó al lado del otro chico le tendió el paraguas. El pelirojo miró sorprendido a el rubio el cual le mostraba su sonrisa con entusiamo.

_-¡Toma! ¡Te lo doy!-_ Dijo Deidara agachado, dándole el paraguas al chico.  
><em><br>-G-gracias...-_Dijo el joven, agarrando el paraguas que le tendia el rubio, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Al oír las gracias, el pequeño Deidara rió y se fue corriendo hacia su abuelo, intentando evitar mojarse con la lluvia. Al llegar al lado del viego volvio a mirar al chico y se puso la mano al lado de la boca como si fuera un megáfono.

_-¡Y rie un poco!-_Gritó el rubio. Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho al pelirojo que después rió mirando a Deidara.

_-¡Si!-_Dijo el chico sonriendo. Cuando oyó el si el otro chico sonrió y se giró para irse.

_-Sasori...- _Digo alguien. El pelirojo se giró y miró la dirección de donde venia la voz. Allí estaba una mujer bastante mayor, de unos 50 años. _-Sabia que estarias aqui... Vamonos-_

_-Si, Chiyo-baa-sama...-_ Sasori le dio la mano a su abuela, todavia con el paraguas que le dió Deidara. En un impulso de curiosidad, miró hacia atrás y vió que Deidara tambien lo estaba haciendo. Al cruzar las miradas se sonrieron y volvieron la vista adelante.

**No olvidéis de darle al botoncito review si os gustó! Bye bye! ^w^**


	2. Reencuentro

_Capítulo 1- Reencuentro_

Cuidad Shinobi, barrio de Konoha. Un joven Rubio llamado Deidara corria con todas sus fuerzas dirijendose a el instituto.

-M*erda!- Gritaba -Ya llego tarde el primer dia! Y aun he de hacer las inscripciones!-  
>Al llegar a un cruze, un chico pelirojo se cruzó en su camino. El chico miro al rubio y se asustó, ya que sabia lo que pasaria.<p>

-Cuidado!- Gritó Deidara. Pero intentó frenar demasiado tarde. Los dos cayeron al suelo, como si hubiesen sido repelidos por el golpe.

-Au... Estas bien?- Pregunto el rubio al otro chico, sobandose la cabeza.

-Eso creo...- Murmuró el pelirojo, recojiendo sus cosas. -Y tu como...?- Miró a Deidara y se sorprendió mucho. La maleta se le volvió a caer. Luego Deidara tambien miró al pelirojo y su expresión se fue a ser la misma que el pelirojo.

-T-tu?- Dijeron los dos al únisono. Ambos no se lo podian creer, apenas podian moverse. El que mas sorprendido estaba era el pelirojo, que apenas respiraba.

-Sasori!- Se oyó por ahí. Del grito Deidara y el otro chico se recuperaron del shock. De repente llegó corriendo un chico de pelo albino que cojió al pelirojo del cuello del uniforme y lo empezó a sacudir.-Gran hijo de ****! Como te atreves a no despertarnos! Que Jashin te maldiga!- Gritaba el chico a Sasori el cual estaba mareadissimo por las sacudidas.

Mientras tanto un joven de pelo oscuro se acercó a Deidara tendiendole la mano para levantarse.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico al rubio.

-S-si... Eso creo- Dijo Deidara levantandose con ayuda del azabache.

-Me alegro- Sonrió. -Mi nombre es...-

-Itachi! No hay tiempo!- El azabache miró a su compañero -Konan-sensei nos metera la bronca!- Gritó el albino.

-Ah... Bueno...- Miró hacia abajo pensando y luego miró a el Rubio -Pues nos vemos- Dijo Itachi a Deidara, con una sonrisa.

-Pues, adios. - Despidió con la mano mientras los dos chicos se iban corriendo y el albino se llevaba a rastras a el pelirojo. Tras que se fueran, la mano del rubio se dirijio a los labios y miró a un lado. -Me pregunto si sera **él**...-

Mientras era arrastrado, Sasori pensó: -Me pegunto... Si ese rubio era **él**...-

Tras pensar un rato, el rubio se dio cuenta de que habia perdido mucho el tiempo y que llegaba tarde a las clases.

-Ay no! Llego tarde otra vez!- Y se hechó a correr en la misma dirección en la cual se fueron aquellos tres. 


	3. Sonrisas

**(Esta vez lo alargué un poco, a ver que os parece)**

_-_Muy bien chicos, empezamos la clase- Decía una chica cojiendo su libreta. -Que raro, donde están Hidan, Sasori e Itachi? Pero si salieron muy pronto del dormitorio...- Mira a su reloj y se queda pensando en voz alta -Ademas hoy llegaba el chico nuevo... Bueno,- Mira a la clase. -Cojed los libros y abrid la pagina...- En ese momento la profesora es interrumpida por un ruido de pasos en el pasillo. Al acabar el ruido se abre la puerta de golpe. Los tres chicos antes nombrados aparecen sudando y muy cansados.

-¡Llegamos!- Gritó el albino con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Los demás alumnos estaban alucinando con la entrada de sus tres compañeros

-¡Vosotros tres!- La profesora se acercó a la puerta enfadadísima. Toda la clase estaba asustada incluyendo a los tres que estaban en la puerta. -Donde se supone que estabais? Estaba a punto de poneros falta! Sentaros antes de que os saque fuera, anda.

-S-SI, KONAN-SENSEI!- Los tres de dirijieron rápidamente a sus asientos, no corriendo, pero a pasa rápida.

-Y la próxima vez llamad a la puerta o no os dejaré pasar- Dijo Konan volviendo a su mesa.

-Entendido, Konan-sensei...- Dijeron los tres a la vez, ya sentados en sus asientos.

-Hum?- Sobre la mesa del pelirrojo había una carta sellada con una pegatina en forma de corazón. Sasori la agarró y la olió – Cerezos?- Pensó. Luego la abrió y la empezó a leer:

_Querido Sasori:_

_Te espero esta hora del patio en la bibloteca. Estaré en la tercera mesa con mi portatil. Te quiero decir algo muy importante!_

_Firmado: Sakura_

-Lo sabia... Sakura...- Dijo rallado el pelirrojo. Luego miro hacia dos mesas hacia atrás en diagonal suya. Una chica pelirosa le estaba mirando y al ver que Sasori le miraba lo saludó con la mano. El pelirrojo suspiró y se guardo la carta en la mochila, símbolo que rechazaba la oferta de la pelirrosa.

-Porque no sales con ella de una vez?- Susurró el albino a Sasori -Por muy pechiplana que sea, es mona...- Le dijo mirando a la chica.

-Mona? Bueno, es cierto que se parece a un mono - **(Lo siento Sakura fans)** Por el comentario los tres chicos se rieron en voz baja.

-Pero Sasori...-Dijo cortante el azabache. -Si sigues asi no encontraras novia-

Sasori rió por el comentario de Itachi y miró hacia delante.- A mi solo me gusta una persona, y vosotros ya lo sabéis.-

-Sigues con eso?- Preguntó extrañado el albino -Ya sabes que probablemente no lo vuelvas a ver jamás, a ese chico-

-Lo se- Replicó el pelirrojo -Peró esperare-

-Ya llevas mas de catorce años esperando... Deberías darte por vencido- Dijo el albino como cansado.

-Dejalo, Hidan- Le dijo Itachi a su compañero -Si no lo hemos convencido ya, nunca podremos-

-Cierto...-

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Los tres chicos miraron a la puerta, al igual que toda la clase. Konan no pudo evitar hacer un comentario:

-Veis? Así se entra educadamente, cierto chicos?- Dijo remarcando las dos ultimas palabras, mirando a los tres tardones que estaban hablando. A esos tres mismos sintieron como si les pusieran peso encima. Tras esa pequeña regañina la profesora se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. -Quien es?Anda! El nuevo!- Se apartó de la puerta manteniendo-la abierta -Pasa, pasa-

De el pasillo entró el mismo joven rubio que el trío Lalala **(Para ponerles un nombre XD) **vieron en la calle.

-Anda! Es el!- Dijeron Itachi y Hidan al unísono. Sasori estaba un tanto sorprendido, pero nada mas verle recordó al joven del paraguas.

-"Porque? Porque no paro de recordarle?"- Pensó

El chico nuevo se puso ante toda la clase y rió.

-Me llamo Deidara, soy originario del barrio de Iwa. Encantado!-

La clase se lleno de murmullos, se oían cosas como: "Que mono es!" o "Menudo pelo tiene!"

-A callar!- Grito la profesora. Todos los alumnos se asustaron, incluyendo Deidara- Muy bien Deidara, te puedes sentar...- Konan miró a sus alrededores y pensó. Luego rió. -Muy bien, siéntate al lado de Sasori. Luego, el y los otros dos que están a tu alrededor te enseñaran el instituto, como castigo. (**Tengamos en cuenta de que el instituto el doble de grande que la mismísima Casa Blanca)**-

-Que rollo...- Dijo en voz baja Hidan.

-Y eso implica saltarse clase, claro- Replicó Konan

-Eso esta hecho profe!- Rectificó Hidan

Deidara se fue a sentar a su sitio, al lado de Sasori, mientras la profesora continuaba la clase. Tras buscar un rato algo en su mochila el rubio miró a su compañero de mesa.

-Esto.. Esto... Sasori... Sasori...- No sabia como llamarle, ya que Sempai estaba muy gastado. Al final se le ocurrió una idea. - Sasori no Danna-

-Hum?- Miró al rubio -Que ocurre?-

-Me dejas el libro, por favor?- Le preguntó Deidara con las manos puestas como si le suplicase.

-...- Pensó un poco. -Toma- Puso el libro en la mitad de la mesa, compartiéndolo.

-Gracias!- Le sonrió y se puso a seguir la clase. La sonrisa hizo que Sasori se sonrojase un poco, pero enseguida meneó la cabeza y empezó a seguir la clase, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Hidan e Itachi, que se sentaban detrás de ellos dos, se miraron y rieron. Ya tenían uno mas a el grupo!


	4. Tour

Una hora después los cuatro jovenes se encontraban fuera de la clase

-Bueeeeeno...- Se estiraba Hidan -Antes de hacer el tour nos presentaremos. Yo soy Hidan y vivo en el dormitorio Akatsuki, encantado!-

-Ahora me toca a mi...- Dice el pelinegro. -Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y, al igual que Hidan, vivo en el Dormitorio Akatsuki-

-Es necesario que me presente? Bueno...- Tras hacer un suspiro y poner las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de su pantalón, Sasori miró al cielo -Yo soy Sasori Akasuna y... Bueno, ya debes suponer que vivo con ese par de tontos-

-A quien llamas tonto?- Exlamó Hidan abalanzandose sobre Sasori

-Haya calma... -Itachi se puso en el medio para evitar que esos dos se pegaran. Una risa los interrumpió a los tres y les captó la atenció.

-Jajaja..!- Reía el rubio sin parar y a carcajada limpia. Los otros tres estaban flipando con la exagerada risa de Deidara.-L... Lo siento... pero... Jajaja!- El pobre Deidara no podia parar de reir y los otros tres no sabian si indignarse o otra cosa.

-Oye, estas bien? Esto...De... Dei...- Intentaba recordar el albino

-Deidara, es Deidara- Dijo ya calmado el Rubio, limpiandose las lagrimas de la risa. -Lo siento, es que solo vi este tipo de situaciones en la tele y los Manga, como casi no salía de casa, un.-

-Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya que Konan-sensei nos dijo el Tour en una hora- Comentó Itachi

-Tienes razón, empezemos por el este, que es el trozo mas pequeño- Respondió Sasori ya yendo hacia allí.

-Por mi vale- Dijo el ojiazul siguiendo a Sasori con una sonrisa.

-Por que siempre es el quien lidera el grupo?- Mormuró molesto el albino mirando a su compañero de pelo azabache.

-Quien sabe..? Quizas por que es el que tiene mas carácter de los tres...- Le respondio Itachi mirando al rubio mientras andaban detras de Sasori y Deidara. Sasori le iba enseñando cada una de las clases y explicandole las assignaturas que se hacian en cada una, mientras el Dei le escuchaba atentamente.

Mientras andaban por el pasillo mas largo de la academia, le surgió una pregunta a la mente del pelirojo.

-Oye... Deidara-

-Un?- Respondió el rubio

-Por que dijiste que casi no salias de casa? Tendrias que ir a clase no?-

-Bueno esque... Yo siempre he tenido una salud bastante debil y tal... y como a la mínima que salia me cojia una pulmonia o algo parecido, me encerraban en casa con un profesor particular.-

-Vaya, no lo aparentas-

-Jeje... Me halagas con eso- Rascandose la cabeza -La verdad es que estoy contento de venir a una academia por fin...- El rubio rió un poco, posandose la mano en la cabeza y el pelirojo le sonrió.

-Ya llegamos!- Interrumpió Hidan, cosa que molestó al pelirojo.

-Ah! Esto no es...?- Deidara dio un par de pasos hacia adelante -Un taller de arte?-

-Si, mi lugar favorito- Sasori se dirijió a un armario -Este lugar esta betado para la gente normal, es solo para los Akatsuki podemos entrar-

-Que bien!- Exclamó el Rubio -Eso quiero decir que podre venir!- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando al rubio. -No os lo dije? Yo tambien entraré en el dormitorio Akatsuki!-

Las siguientes horas pasaron rapídamente, la dulzura de Dei se les pegó a Sasori y a los otros dos. A la hora de volver a casa empezó a llover.

-Oh no! No llevo paraguas!- Se quejó Deidara a los cuatro vientos. -Ahora que hago?-

-Pues no se... Ah! Que Sasori te deje uno, siempre lleva dos encima!- Le respondio animadamente Hidan

-Pero que dices, imbecil! Ya sabes que...! Bah... Da igual, te daré el mio.-De la bolsa saca dos paraguas uno de color azulado y el otro amarillento con cuadrados blancos. Al ver el azul, Dei se quedó paralizado. La possibilidad de que Sasori fuera ese niño que conoció cuando era pequeño aumentaron por 100 cuando se dio cuenta de la semejanza de los paraguas. Pero pese a todo Sasori le dio el amarillo. Parecia que guardaba el azul con recelo, como si nadie lo hubiera usado en los catorce años. Sasori lo abrió y se puso debajo de la lluvia junto a Itachi y Hidan.-Vamos?- Dijo el pelirojo.

-S-si...-Se acercó a ellos rapidamente y se fue camino junto a sus nuevos amigos a la casa.


	5. Sentimentos Olvidados

Se pasaron el camino hacia el dormitorio hablando de temas banales, pero Dei no paraba mirar el paraguas en especial atención. Al final dejó de llover.

-Llegamos!- Digo Hidan mirando una especie de Motel viego

-Es... eso?- Preguntó Deidara señalando el supuesto dormitorio y mirando a el peliblanco.

-Ya lo se, es una birria comparada con el instituto pero... Es lo que hay!- Replicó Hidan, poniendose las manos en el cuello.

-COMO QUE ES LO QUE HAY?- Una chica saltó de la ventana, cayendo en el patio. La chica tenia el pelo castaño largo y los ojos verdes claro. Parecia estar muy enfadada, el traje que llebaba coincidia con el uniforme femenino de Konoha pero llevaba una especie de parche con una nube roja en el traje, que, por cierto, los otros tres llevaban.

-Hi... Hikari...- Respondió temoroso Itachi. -Que... Que ocurre?-

-COMO QUE QUE QUE OCURRE? HOY VENIA EL MALDITO CHICO NUEVO, NO? HABIAMOS QUEDADO PARA ORDENAR LA CASA!- Gritó histerica la chica.

-E... esto...- Intentó decir Deidara, pero le interrumpieron

-JA! NOSOTROS LE HEMOS TENIDO QUE HACER DE NIÑERA TODO EL DIA!- Respondió Hidan.

"Niñera?" Pensó el Rubio "Eso es pasarse un poco..."

-PUES? DONDE ESTA EL NUEVO?- Gritó Hikari

-AQUI!- Y Hidan señaló a Deidara, lo que hizo que el rubio sonriese a la chica, saludandola con una mano.

-Ah... Que corte...- Dijo en voz baja y dió una reverencia seriamente de perdón a Deidara -Siento lo que dige, estaba muy nerviosa-

-No pasa nada- El rubio sonrió.

-HIKARI! VEN Y AYUDAME CON ESTO!- Se oyó desde dentro de la casa.

-OK!- La chica, seria como palo, redirijió la mirada a la casa y, tras un suspiro, volvió a mirar a los chicos -Vosotros id entrando, yo iré a ver lo que quiere la pesada...- Mormuraba mientras se dirijia a la casa. Los chicos decidieron entrar en la casa detras de la chica. Cuando entraron, hasta Sasori Itachi y Hidan se sorprendieron; estaba ordenada!

-Wah!- Gritaron desde el piso de arriba. Los cuatro jovenes subieron a toda prisa al piso superior i al abrir la segunda puerta que se encontraron vieron una chica con una caja en la cabeza y Hikari en el suelo. Ah, y la de la caja en la cabeza tambien estaba en el suelo.

Los chicos se quedaron un poco alucinados con la escena pero fueron a ayudarlas tras medio minuto de alucine. Hidan e Itachi fueron a despertar a Hikari mientras los otros dos fueron a despertar a la otra chica. Dei intentó quitarle la caja de la cabeza pero no podia, luego lo probó Sasori, pero tampoco, lo unico que hacian era arrastrar a la chica de un lado a otro. Al final, decidieron colaborar. Deidara le cojió las piernas y Sasori de la caja y empezaron a tirar. A la que la caja salió, la persona revivió y se levanto de golpe, golpeando la cabeza de Deidara. El se retorcia de dolor mientras que la chica estaba indiferente

-Hawawawa... Lo... lo siento...- Dijo la chica, preocupada, acercandose a Deidara – Estas... bien...? -Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron como dos platos -Dei?-.

-Miyako?-Reaccionó el rubio, con una lagrimita en el ojo del dolor del golpe. La cara de la chica se lleno de alegria y se abalanzó a Dei para abrazarlo. Todos los demas estaban alucinando, solo que:

1: Hikari no muestra nunca expresion alguna, solo de cabreo

2: Sasori, mas que sorprendido estaba... Ya sabeis, celoso.

Rato despues de todo ese barullo, se encontraban todos en la sala de estar charlando animadamente.

-Espera!- Comentó Hidan -Aun no nos hemos presentado!-

-Ya se vuestros nombres, Hidan- Digo Dei

-Si! Pero no nos presentamos del todo bien- Guiño el ojo Hidan.-Empieza... Que demonios! Empiezo yo!- Se aclara la garganta -Yo me llamo Hidan, soy originario de Ame y era antiguo participante de la secta Jashinista-

-Jashinista? Aquellos que salieron detenidos en la Tele?- Dijo flipando Deidara, señalando a Hidan.

-Yo salí de allí antes de todo esto, cuando aún era legal... O al menos eso decia el gobierno...- Tras pensar un rato volvió a nuestro mundo- Bueeeeeeeeeno... Ahora le toca a Miyako-

-Haaaai!- Respondió levantando la mano -Yo soy Miyako Tenshihime, soy de Iwa y soy la chica mas fuerte de la ciudad, a parte de ser una fan incondicional de los videojuegos!- Muy animada

-Si, eso ya lo sabia- Las palabras de Deidara desanimaron mucho a Miyako.

-Y ahora...- Hidan señalo a Itachi -Le toca a Itachi!-

-Okey- Replicó el pelinegro, cansado- Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, soy de Konoha y heredero directo de la familia Uchiha-

-Uchiha... Uchiha?- Dei se acababa de acordar de una cosa -Los Uchiha no soy una familia Noble de Konoha?-

-Si... lo es...- Respondió Itachi con desgana

-Y no teniais el Sharingan?- Preguntó el rubio

-Ah, eso!- Itachi se rasco los ojos sacandose algo de ellos. Luego, los volvió a abrir mostrando esos penetrantes y bellos ojos rojos. -Llevo lentillas.

-Vaya...-

-Y ahora Hikari!- Señalo a Hikari mega animedo, mientras que la chica permanecia indiferente.

-Soy Hikari de Konoha, nada mas que decir- Se oyeron unos grillos al fondo tras las palabras de Hikari.

-Esque no habla mucho sabes?- Explicó Hidan. -Bueno ahora Sasori!-

-Hay que ver lo que me haces hacer...- Murmuró en voz baja -Pues yo soy Sasori Akasuna, soy de Suna y tengo una especial aficion a las marionetas.-

-Hey Sasori!- Gritó Miyako -Cuenta eso que te pasó cuando eras pequeño!-

-Eh? No lo quiero contar!- Se quejó Sasori

-QUE LO CUENTE, QUE LO CUENTE!- Gritaron todos al unísono, todos menos Deidara claro.

-Hay que ver...- Tras dar un suspiro empezó a contar- Tenía 5 años entonces... Solo hacia una semana que mis padres murieron en un accidente. Yo siempre iba, todas las tardes a visitar sus tumbas, llorando todo el rato, sin saber que rumbo tomar... Pero un dia, estaba yo allá, bajo la lluvia, con mi deprimienta cuando un chico se me acercó con un paraguas en la mano y sonriendome... -Sasori alzó la mirada, nostalgico, mientras Dei confirmaba sus sospechas.- Me pidió que sonriera... y desde ese dia lo hice...- Cerró los ojos y luego bajo la cabeza y abrió los ojos, viendo a Miyako y a Hidan llorando de la emoción de la historia. -E...estais bien?- Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Es que es tan bonito! La historia de amor que cualquier Mangaka desearia dibujar!- Digo Miyako con expresión exagerada.

-NO ES NINGUNA HISTORIA DE AMOR! ESA PERSONA ERA UN CHICO!- Gritó Sasori sonrojado.

-Ah, pues porque has estado todo el tiempo guardandote el paraguas?

"Que? Ese era mi paraguas!" Gritaron los pensamientos de Deidara.

-Bueno esque, se lo quiero devolver... Y tal... - La tímidez entró en el cuerpo de Sasori, lenta y disimuladamente.

-Ahora hay que esperar que la bruja de Konan y Pain vuelvan...- Replicó Hidan

-QUIEN ES UNA BRUJA, HIDAN?-

-K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-konan... sensei...- Se giró lentamente Hidan

-TODOS A SU HABITACION, PERO QUE YA!- Gritó Konan señalando hacia el piso de arriba. Todos ya se fueron al milisegundo, pero Dei volvió segundos después.

-Esto... Yo donde voy?-

-Sigue a Sasori- Respondió Konan

-Gracias Madame!- Volvió a subir las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación, Dei se encontró con todas las maletas. -Wow... Son rapidos...-

-Cierto...- Comentó Sasori riendo, mientras ordenaba sus marionetas. Dei se dirijió a la maleta y miró a Sasori, que estaba de espaldas, de reojo y se sonrojó. Los latidos iban mas rapido y sonaban mas fuerte. El cuerpo se calentaba lentamente... Que le estaba pasando? Acaso es eso lo que sintió la primera vez que le vió? Un sentimento olvidado volvia a surgir, como la lava de un volcan que habia pasado años dormido.

Fin Capítulo 5


	6. Miedo

El joven rubio juntó las manos y empezo a dar golpecitos con las yemas de sus dedos, con mirada baja (Si, lo se, a lo Hinata). Al final cerró fuerte los ojos y junto sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y se decidió girandose al momento. Cuando se giró se encontró la cara de Sasori a pocos centímetros de la suya. Ambos se sonrojaron al sentir el aliento de el otro tan cerca de su cara. Tras pasar unos segundos Sasori dió un paso hacia atrás y se giró, dejando unos colchones sobre su cama.

-Esto es para ti...- Dijo el pelirrojo todavía sonrojado.-Esto... Me voy a el mini taller... Estaré allí si algo...-

-Va-vale...-Digo Dei, también girado, rebuscando cosas en su maleta

Sasori entró en el salón paralelo a la habitación de los chicos y se posó la mano sobre la boca, respirando fuertemente, mientras que Deidara restaba en la habitación rojo y sacando cosas de la maleta. El rubio miró hacia su derecha y vió el paraguas mojado sobre la mesa. Tras pensar un rato se dirijió a el mini-taller y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Danna!-

-¿Si?- Dijo el pelirrojo girandose, mientras se retiraba unas gafas que llevaba solo cuando hacia marionetas. Parecia que se calmó sobre lo que pasó antes.

-Esto... ¿Como te lo digo...?- Avanzo tres grandes pasos y emezpó a contar- Yo cuando era pequeño conocí a un chico... En un cementerio... Y le regalé un paraguas como el que tienes tu...- Sasori se fue sorprendiendo gradualmente y Deidara, tímidamente, miró hacia un lado. -Sasori no Danna yo...-

En ese momento el pelirojo se levantó haciendo que Dei brincase del susto. Lo unico que Sasori hizo fue ir a buscar el paraguas y darselo a Deidara.

-Toma...- Sonrió -¿Es tuyo cierto?-

Deidara se sorprendió, esa no era la reacción que se esperaba. Supongo que sus sentimientos no eran compartidos. Tan solo sonrió torpemente y agarro el paraguas.

-Jeje... Gracias, un.- Tras coger el paraguas salió de la sala y se estiró en la cama deshecha dejando atrás un suspiro.

Mientras que Sasori recordaba la primera vez que lo vió. Era un sitio tan oscuro y humedo... habia tanta lluvia... y su pelo rubio le iluminó como los rayos del sol. Su voz despejó la lluvia como si de una suave brisa se tratase y la calidez de su sonrisa secó sus lagrimas en un instante. Le amaba, pero el miedo del rechazo era demasiado grande en el.

-¡Chicos!¡A cenar!- Gritó Pain desde el piso de abajo. El grito hizo que el rubio diera un respingo y se levantase a mirar lo que pasaba.

-¡Weehhh! ¡Me moria de hambre!- Gritaba Miyako mientras salia de su habitación.

-Tan ruidosa como siempre...- Suspiraba Itachi comiendose un Dango y bajando las escaleras.

-¡¿Que te dije de comer Dangos antes de la cena Itachi?- Le regañaba Konan con escoba en mano.

-...- Hikari, tan silenciosa como siempre tan solo se sentaba a la mesa y esperaba a los demas.

-Son un tormento...- Replicó Sasori saliendo del taller y dirijiendose a la puerta de la habitación, con una mano en la cabeza y la bata blanca. -¿Vamos?- Le preguntó a Dei con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que si, hm!- Dijo Deidara respondiendole la sonrisa.

Al llegar abajo vieron el mayor desmadre del siglo. La mesa mal puesta, Miyako estropeando todos los tenedores de la fuerza que hacia con las manos, Konan hechandole la bronca a Itachi por comer dangos antes de la cena, Pein intentando que no se le quemara la carne, Hikari jugando a Zelda (El juego es de Miyako pero se lo prestó) con la 3DS y Hidan leyendose "Jashinismo for Dummies" que parecia ser un libro de la biblioteca. Sasori sintió vergueza ajena por la el espectaculo y miró a Dei. La reacción del rubio le sorprendió, en vez de estar flipando como cualquier persona normal haria, el chico estaba riendo, en silencio pero a carcajada limpia. Sasori, al ver al rubio riendo, el sonrió.

-¡A ver!¡Tengo hambre! ¿¡Comemos o no?- Finalmente gritó Miyako medio histerica. Todo el mundo calló, incluso Konan. Hikari continuó jugando a la 3DS sin prestar atencion, como si ya estubiera acosumbrada. 10 minutos despues ya estaban todos comiendo tan tranquilos en la mesa y charlando animadamente. Tras un buen rato de comer carne quemada, deliciosa pero no bonita de aspecto precisamente, cada uno se dirijió a su habitación a dormir.

En la habitación de las chicas, una de ellas estaba ante el espejo y la otra estaba con la DS.

-¿Entonces es por la ruta este?-

-Ajap...-

-Vaya...- Hikari alzó la mirada de la maquinita para mirar a su compañera -¿Te estas haciendo una mascarilla?-

Miyako se giró con una especie de mascarilla color verde aceituna claro sobre su cara.

-¿Algun problema?-

-He oído que estas cosas te encucian la cara mas que limpiartela...- Contestó Hikari volviendo a mirar a la 3DS

-¡Si, como tu digas, señora Sabelotodo!- Replicó enfadada Miyako mientras se volvia a mirar al espejo.

En la conversación irrumpió un fuerte ronquido proviniente de la habitación del lado.

-Ya estamos... ¿Te encargas, Hikari?- Dijo levantandose para ir a lavarse la cara y quitarse la mascarilla.

Hikari se levanto y salió de la habitación para ir a la paralela. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Deidara y Sasori, los pensamientos llenaban la sala

"Que debo hacer... ¿Le digo porque lo ayudé? ¿o me lo guardo para mi...? No se yo... ¿Que hago?" Pensaba Deidara mientras se lavaba los dientes, luego escupió la pasta que tenia acumulaba y volvió a ponerse el cepillo en la boca "Y si se lo digo ¿Como reaccionará? Seguro que se rié de mi y me pregunta si hablo en serio..."

"¿Se acordava de mi o se acordó tras que contara la historia o ya se acordaba? Y si se acordaba... ¿porque lo recordó durante 14 años? Le esoy dando demasiadas vueltas, será mejor que me vaya a la cama" Pensó Sasori dirijiendose hacia la cama pero entonces un grito irrumpió en la habitación.

-Ya estamos...- Suspiró Sasori ya acostumbrado

-¿Qu-que fue eso, hm?- Preguntó Deidara preocupado tras lavarse la boca

-Ven que te lo enseño...- Dijo el pelirrojo levantandose y yendo hacia la puerta

Deidara le siguió hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Hidan y de su compañero que en esos dias estaba de intercambio (Kakuzu)

-Mira...- Sasori empujó un poco la puerta medio abierta, abriendose completamente.

-Ju... ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA!- Era normal que Deidara riera con la estampa que habia allí dentro.

Hikari, para que Hidan dejase de roncar, le hizo una tecnica de Lucha libre agarrandole la base de la cara y estirandola para atras como si quisiera romperle es cuello. El grito que oyeron antes, como era de esperar, provenía de Hidan.

-¿No deberias parar de hacerlo ya, Hikari?- Le preguntó Sasori entre las carcajadas de Deidara -Le vas a romper el cuello...-

-Tu solo espera...- Estuvo así hasta que se oyó un "CRACK" proveniente del cuello de Hidan.

Luego solo lo soltó y se fue a su habitación dejando atras un Hidan semi-muerto pero extrañamente, dormido. Tras todo eso, los dos chicos volvieron a su habitacion y se estiraron cada uno a su cama, muy cansados.

-Oye, Dei...-

-Que ocurre, hm?- Preguntó Deidara mirando a Sasori

-¿No conoces la cuidad muy bien cierto?- Miró a Deidara con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Quieres que mañana demos una vuelta por allí mañana? Como será sabado, podriamos ir juntos.

-Pero quizás llueve...- Recordó Deidara. La previsión del tiempo decía que habria lluvia durante una semana.

-No pasa nada, nos llevamos los paraguas y ya está-

-¡Vale!- Se acomodó en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tras unos segundos sin mirar a la nada Sasori se levantó a cerrar las luces, que aún estaban abiertas. Al ir a cerrar las luces, se dió cuenta de que Deidara ya estaba dormido. No podia hacerlo, ¿y si solo estaba fingiendo que dormia? Pero le dió igual. Se acercó poco a poco a Dei, dissimuladamente. Se arrodilló ante su cara y, cuando iba a hacerlo, pero se retubo al último momento y se conformó en darle un beso en la frente.

-Buenas Noches, Dei...- Le susurró en la oreja.

Tras eso se levantó se dirijió al interruptor y cerró las luces.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Atención a todo el mundo que lee el FanFic. **

**1º Siento mucho el retraso pero este capitulo me cogió sin inspiración ú_ù**

**2º Yo y una amiga estamos muy, pero que muy picadas por saber quien gusta mas, Miyako o Hikari, por eso pido a todos, todos los lectores que dejen un review con sus opiniones cuando ya se hayan decidido. Dependiendo de vuestras decisiones le daré mas protagonismo a una de las dos.**

**3º Voy a hacer una serie paralela llamada "En el tejado" de mas o menos 6 capitulos centrado en Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto, y como podeis adivinar las parejas serán: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku, y quizás, solo quizás, SasuHina. Como es paralela es en el mismo instituto y iría muy bien que os lo leyerais ya que complementa bastante la historia. Como no, habrá cameos de Deidara, Sasori, Hidan e incluso Miyako y Hikari. Itachi tendrá un papel bastante protagonista, pero no tanto como en "Under the Rain".**

**Bueno, dejo de meteros todo el rollo y reviws please?  
><strong>


End file.
